


And Everybody Loves Cas

by Cerdic519



Series: An Advent Alphabet [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boxing Day, Christmas, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean, New Year's Eve, Presents, Professor Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The dynamic duo's post-Christmas plans take a knock when Cas' sister Anna goes into labor in the small hours of Boxing Day - but it does give Dean the chance (with more than a little help from their friends) to repay his husband for all the love the mechanic has been shown of late.





	1. And, By Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts), [itstillnotok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstillnotok/gifts).



> Probably best read after the original Everybody Loves Dean story, Part 1 of An Advent Alphabet.

Boxing Day

“Of course you're still having the barbecue.”

Dean did not sulk. Or even if he did, his husband was in the shower and couldn't see him. Honestly, of all the times for Anna's baby to put in an appearance....

“Stop sulking!” Cas called from the en suite, making his husband jump. “And pack me a bag for at least a week's stay there.”

“I want to use the barbecue first when you're here”, Dean not-whined.

“Everyone is coming round this afternoon”, Cas reminded him, looking at the clock which had just passed half-four. “We can hardly call them all first thing in the morning and cancel. Christmas spirit, remember?”

Unfortunately his husband chose to emerge naked from the en suite as he was speaking, so Dean was not in a position to remember very much. Or do very much. Except drool. Cas grinned.

“I am so looking forward to making up for all our missed Christmas sex when I get back!” he grinned.

Dean not-whined again. Now that was just mean!

+~+~+

Ellen brought the plates over as Dean prepared to serve the first lot of burgers. At least the weather was okay, and he had just gotten off the phone with an exhausted but happy Cas, now uncle to Grace Donnison.

“That means you're an uncle too!” she reminded him. “He'll be back soon.”

Dean sniffed (manfully). 

“I miss the little dork”, he said. “And I've gotta spend the next year planning how I'm gonna make next Christmas as great for him as him – and y'all – did for me this year.”

“We all know what Cas wants”, Jo called out.

“He's really strict on spending limits for each other”, Dean sighed, “otherwise I'd go and get it. But he'd only be unhappy that I'd spent all that money, even though I can afford it.”

“Idjit!” Bobby muttered, accepting the first burger.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Why not do the same he did for you?” Ellen pointed out. “Rather than us all buy him presents next year, we could all contribute towards it. That way you'd have enough money.”

Dean hesitated. It sure was a sweet idea – Cas had insisted that everyone donate to an environmental cause that he supported this year rather than give him a present, and Dean had only been excluded because he had ordered that book back in July before it was published. Yeah, it might work....


	2. And

New Year's Eve

The planning had taken longer than expected, and Dean had to drive Bobby's truck into Kansas City to pick up the item from a shop he'd reserved it at. Still, it would be worth it to see the little dork's face light up the way it did. Dean had never seen anything more stunningly beautiful than a happy Cas, and that included the Impala. And pie.

+~+~+

Cas felt exhausted as he steered his car into their garage, and sighed as he turned off the engine. Anna had been delighted to see him, and Baby Grace had been wonderful, but his sister had twigged very quickly just where her brother really wanted to be. Hence this morning he has woken to find his bags packed and firm instructions to high-tail it back to his husband in time to mark the New Year. And Dean had been right; the pimpmobile was not cut out for long journeys, let alone another winter. 

The Impala was in the garage but the house seemed empty, so presumably Dean had gone out somewhere. At least that was what he thought until he entered the kitchen and found a note stating that his husband was in the spare bedroom. Cas frowned. What was Dean doing there?

The spare bedroom was really little more than a glorified box room at the back of the house, overlooking the wood that ran the length of the estate. Fortunately they had a second store room that would be much better suited to a kid's bedroom; it was warmer and had the added advantage of no balcony. Cas climbed the stairs and entered the spare bedroom – and froze.

Dean smiled hopefully at him, but for once Cas was not looking solely at his gorgeous husband. Set up by the French windows was a top-of-the-line telescope, the sort Cas had always dreamed of owning but would never have been able to afford. He opened his mouth to object, but his husband shushed him before he could speak, then handed him a box. Cas opened it.

How he did not cry was frankly a miracle of the first order. Inside was a thick metal band, decorated with a dragon turning in on itself. And at each end of the band was an ampersand.

“You once told me that the 'and' was a letter of sorts”, Dean smiled. “See, I do listen! So I decided that since you had given me the first twenty-six letters, I should give you the twenty-seventh.”

Cas could feel himself welling up.

“But Dean”, he objected, “we... we can't afford.....”

“When I thanked everyone at the barbecue and told them what I planned for you and why you weren't there, they insisted on contributing to this too”, he explained. “This is your next year's Christmas present from everyone. Now you can look at all your beautiful stars as much as you like.”

Cas walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, pulling him into a long kiss. They both sighed contentedly.

“For now”, Cas said, “I have something much more beautiful to look at.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know 'and' isn't a letter – but it sort of was until a couple of hundred years ago. Kids reciting the alphabet would finish not 'X,Y,Z', but 'X,Y,Z and, by itself, 'and'' – except that more commonly they came to replace 'by itself' with the Latin equivalent, per se. Eventually 'and per se and' became 'ampersand'.


End file.
